J'y croyais
by aliena of apple
Summary: Les relations sont bénéfiques à l'individu. En êtes-vous sur?


Bonjour à vous! =)

C'est un simple petit OS pour montrer que l'amour n'est pas le seul sentiment destructeur. Il me tient à coeur alors j'attends votre avis, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Les personnages ne m'appartienent pas, ils sont la propriétés de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je ne l'aimais pas.

Je l'ai toujours su.

D'ailleurs au départ, je le haïssais d'accaparer mes amis, il était leur nouveau centre du monde. La nouveauté qu'on a envie d'avoir que pour soi. Je ne voulais pas le connaître. Lui, qui était tout rachitique, qui semblait timide et avoir des arrière-pensées sur tout, un avis déjà fait mais qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui. Je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur et je l'évitais le plus possible.

Puis, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai du le côtoyer. Une année était passée et on était tout les deux partis. Il était le seul que je connaissais dans cette nouvelle société qui me semblait hostile. Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un effort, après tout si mes amis l'aimaient bien, il devait bien valoir le coup. C'était ma pensée de départ.

On est donc devenu amis. Je ne le regrette pas !

Je l'ai découvert. Il est comme moi, détruit avant même d'avoir vécu. Trop d'illusions vaines, trop de rêves brisés. On se ressemblait trop. On est vite devenu inséparables. Je partageais ses pensées qui m'étaient avant inaccessibles et qui rejoignaient les miennes. Partout où l'un se trouvait, vous pouviez être sur que l'autre n'était jamais loin. On en est même venu a simplement se parler avec des regards.

On était heureux et ça nous suffisait. Le monde était merveilleux, les gens aussi.

Pourtant, quand elle est arrivée, je l'ai mal sentie mais je n'ai pas réagit. Il avait déjà eu des relations de tout genre, ça ne m'avait pas dérangé. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de leur porter un quelconque intérêt, justement.

Mais elle, je la connaissais d'avant. Au début, je ne voyais pas le mal à ce qu'elle vienne plus souvent avec nous, à ce qu'elle reste de plus en plus longtemps puisque j'étais encore dans ce monde utopique dans lequel on s'était enfermé à double tour. Au fur et à mesure elle est sortit avec lui mais ce n'était pas grave parce que de toute façon je ne l'aimais pas, non ?

Cependant, pour moi, il était devenu la personne la plus importante de mon univers alors je n'imaginais même pas que c'était autrement pour lui. Etre avec lui me suffisait et je ne faisais pas attention aux rumeurs et aux autres personnes. C'est sur que beaucoup se posait des questions sur nous deux, on était tellement proche que beaucoup de choses ont été dites. Mais si ça les amusait, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de les en empêcher.

Après tout, je ne l'aimais pas.

Sauf que si je le perdais de vu, je paniquais. S'il partait avec d'autres gens je l'entrainais ailleurs. On cherchait toujours le soutien de l'autre avant de prendre position et si on n'était pas d'accord, on abandonnait. Aucun sujet ne méritait que l'on se dispute. On avait quand même des prises de tête, mais on ne restait jamais fâchés bien longtemps. On ne pouvait pas être séparés. Je cherchais à le toucher ou à avoir au moins une partie de nos corps en contact, toujours. Ça me rassurait. Il était un pilier, une boussole si je me perdais et j'étais toujours perdu.

Je n'imaginais pas coucher avec lui, je ne m'imaginais même pas le caresser ou avoir une aventure avec lui. Mon amour pour lui était platonique. Exclusif et destructeur mais strictement platonique.

Ce n'est pas le faite d'être tout les deux des hommes qui était en cause. Non. C'est juste que je ne me voyais pas du tout plus tard avec lui dans une maison avec un petit jardin, des volets bleus et une clôture blanche encerclant notre propriété. Promenez notre petit chien et rentrez juste pour le plaisir des siestes crapuleuses. En étant moins catégorique, je ne me voyais pas en couple avec lui. Je ne voyais pas du tout vivre avec lui.

Il était comme un frère mais un frère jumeau avec qui on peut parler de tout, de rien, faire les pires bêtises du monde ou simplement rester assis là à rien dire. C'est tellement bon de faire n'importe quoi avec une personne en qui on a aveuglément confiance. Je pouvais fermer les yeux et le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait tellement ma foi en lui était immense.

Alors je n'ai pas compris quand il s'est rapproché d'elle ou quand il l'a laissé se rapprocher. Je pensais que c'étais juste un passage, il avait juste des pulsions que je ne pouvais combler et une fois satisfait il reviendrait. Je n'ai donc pas accordé d'importance à ce menu détails.

C'était une façon bizarre de voir les choses mais pour moi rien n'avait changé, il était encore la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et la réciproque devait être valable, c'était évident. Je m'étais lourdement trompé.

Elle a grignoté une place dans son cœur petit à petit. Son cœur qui jusque là n'avait montré de réel intérêt que pour moi. Voilà qu'il battait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le traître. Il a commencé à la voir tout les week-ends, il s'est mis à parler d'elle de plus en plus souvent, lui écrire des mots en cour, me gavant toute la journée d'elle. A ce moment la, j'ai vraiment pris l'ampleur de sa place. Il m'avait éjecté à son profit. Il en oubliait même nos moments tout les deux.

J'avais peur, et comme toujours quand je suis effrayé, je me suis braqué. Je les ai repoussés.

Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne devait pas aimer d'autres gens. Je devais lui suffire. Lui et moi c'était naturel. On était complémentaire. Il n'avait pas le droit. Je me suis mis à broyer du noir, à détester tout le monde. Mon équilibre était perdu.

Il a commencé à m'oublier. A défaut d'elle. Elle. Elle. Toujours elle. Je l'ai détestée. Je les ai détestés. Elle l'avait accaparé. Ils étaient dans leur monde, dans leur bulle où je n'avais pas ma place. J'avais envie de percer leur bulle, de la faire éclater, exploser. Leur montrer les pires horreurs que la terre est connue pour que leurs sourires niais cessent.

Je crevais de jalousie.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne me supportait plus. J'étais trop aigri, trop pessimiste et méchant envers eux, envers leur immonde bonheur guimauve. Ils me donnaient envie de vomir et je ne me gênais pas pour leur dire. Je ne correspondais donc plus à leur nouvelle éthique du bonheur. Je devenais encombrant, moi et mon stupide amour fraternel qui virait à l'obsession.

Je l'avais perdu. Et le jour où je l'ai enfin compris, j'ai eu le cœur qui a éclaté.

J'étais seul. Il m'avait lâché dans ce monde trop grand, trop hostile. Je m'étais éloigné de tout le monde car je l'avais lui. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autres. Je n'avais plus d'amis. Autour de moi, on me regardé avec pitié. Il m'avait laissé tomber à défaut d'elle. J'étais le pauvre petit malheureux. Je hais la pitié. J'avais envie de les faire taire, de leur dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'ils avaient tord, que ma vie ne se résumait pas à lui. Mais je me voilais la face. Maintenant je n'avais plus rien.

Quelle horrible sensation.

* * *


End file.
